Melinoe
Melinoe is the older sister of Helios Profile Just like Helios is the Watcher of Dreams Melinoe controls nightmares. Unlike her brother she saw humans as lesser life forms. She used to torture everybody while they slept, and do all kinds of crazy things to spread fear. Helios unable to watch other beings suffer aided the guardian of the Golden Crystal in sealing her away. They weren’t able to cut her off from Elysion entirely so while people still have nightmares she is unable to torture them. Appearance Melinoe Melinoe’s human form is that of a young woman about seventeen or so. She has crimson eyes and silky black hair that runs down her back to waist length, accented by flowing black robes Pegasus Melinoe is a large winged horse as dark as night Biography The Dark Lords Ascendant Chapter 10: Ties That Bind Helios came to check if the bonds that held his sister had been weaken by the over use of the Golden Crystal. Melinoe taunted Helios about the fact that her freedom was close due to his connections with the humans. She then asked why as even by human standards Chibi-Usa was still a child. Helios only answer was that he loved her and it was something Melinoe would have to understand for herself. Chapter 11: Clearing the Air Melinoe’s bonds had become weak enough for her cause a wave of nightmares across Japan allowing her to snatch Chibi-Usa's dream before Helios realized she had fallen asleep. After explaining who she was Melinoe demanded to know after so many countless years of watching over humans why her brother would develop feeling for her. There was so simple answer to that question, but before Melinoe could press the issue Helios arrived. Helios assured Chibi-Usa that he would allow this to happen again, but was surprised when she told him not to as she wanted to tale to Melinoe again. Chapter 12: On the Offensive Helios tried to explain his love for Chibi-Usa to his sister by telling her about all of her good points, but Melinoe just laughed it off as it still provided nothing unique. That night Chibi-Usa met Helios and Melinoe again to provide her answer. She explained that there really wasn’t anything unique about her she and Helios came together through random chance. The simple fact that they did get back together is what makes her special. Change only played a small part the main part was choice. Melioe’s response to this as well as Chibi-Usa’s offer of friendship as they might be sisters one day was to end the conversation immediately. Helios could just watch in astonishment as someone made his sister retreat. Chapter 15: Dreams for Tomorrow Chibiusa had Helios bring as many people from across the nation who would listen which turned out to be more than half of Japan to the dreamscape. So the Senshi could explain what really happened at Tanizaki Heavy Industries. The martial artists except for Ranma who wanted to how it went down stayed awake to guard the real world in case Tanizaki tried to attack while they were pulling this off. Melinoe could sense the effects of the Nekoken within Ranma and started messing with him until her brother stopped her. After working out the details of the next stage of the plan Helios returned to Elysion where Melinoe was waiting for him. However their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Unit Zero. Before Helios could attempt anything she attacked. Just as she was about to finish him off Melinoe made her presence known. After catching her breath and regaining her full composure Melinoe checked on her brother. She couldn’t help but smiling upon seeing Helios’ sympathetic reaction when he realized how she dispelled Zero. She then reached out with her magic, pouring all the strength she could muster into traps and defenses of great potency making sure that Tanizaki could never do this again. She quickly realized that she would have to rely on Chibi-Usa to deal with the threat due to how easy it was. Chapter 17: Before the Dawn Helios and Chibiusa talked to each other as Melinoe eavesdropped quietly until she mentioned Genma’s name. Realizing he was dead Melinoe reminisced about his unique nightmares. Helioe’s called his sister out for using the man’s guilt to torture him, but Chibi-Usa that, that was the reason Genma didn’t run away thanked her. While she wasn’t taking Melinoe’s side, she stressed that what she was doing wasn’t wrong, just the way she did it. Chapter 18: The Final Gambit The Nameless One being freed sent echoes of impossible horror reverberations throughout Elysion, even in its most secluded reaches where Melinoe was kept prisoner. The Senshi using the Golden Crystal to defeat it ended up eroding away the last remaining strength of the seals that binded her and for the first time in eons, Melinoe stood completely free. Her gleeful mirth was short lived as she realized why she was freed. When she arrived the Sailor Senshi were pouring all their power into the Golden Crystal so couldn't interrupt what they were doing, though Sailor Pluto did look over at her. Helios also gave her a terrified, stricken look. While delighted at their fear she was there to see Sailor Chibi-moon who much to her surprise just asked her what took her so long to get there. After getting over her shock she claimed that she was helping the Senshi fight of the Nameless One because letting the abomination wiping out all life would mean no more humans to torment with nightmares. A flabbergasted Helios lent his power as well and for the first time in untold millennia, the siblings combined their power. When Helios then reached out to all the humans across the world to asked them for their aid as well. Melinoe thought back to Chibi-moon’s claim that she also had a role in humanity’s dreams and decided to put it to the test by calling on all those who had lost hope. The power of seven planetary avatars, two eldritch beings, the beautiful dreams and the terrifying dreams of all humanity all focused in on the legendary Golden Crystal, clasped in the hands of the youngest Princess Serenity, inheritor to the legacies of both the Moon Kingdom and the Earth Kingdom. She accepted it all. The beautiful aspirations and the painful doubts. The hopes for tomorrow and the fears for that same tomorrow. She took in every last bit of it, then with a wordless cry, she released the magic scouring the entirety of the Nameless One's prison dimension with holy magic, space and time itself set ablaze by the forces at play. Only the tiniest, most minuscule fraction of the attack's power escaped back through the destabilizing portal, but even that was an immense paroxysm of golden flame that lit up the night sky. Afterwards the Senshi all crumpled while Melinoe and Helios no longer having the strength to maintain their presence in the physical world returned to Elysion. Melinoe’s last thought before she faded was to admit how extraordinary Sailor Chibi-moon was. Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima Category:Characters